


A Phone Call A Month Keeps Dick Grayson Away.

by emotionalcello



Series: Do You Love Me? [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick Being a Good Brother, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, I honestly dunno what canon divergence is, I just want some fluff fic to mend my heart tbh, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason is not that angery anymore, Jason with new costume, M/M, No Smut, if it's following canon but changed a little then thats what it is, probably ooc roy, the author is self indulgent again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: Alternate Title : Mama Dick is Worried Where His Bird Family Flew.(Set after Bruce tore the bat symbol from Jason's chest, so, spoilers?)Being a big brother that he is, Dick tends to worry when he didn’t see anyone in the family for more than a month. He doesn’t need to particularly see them, just a call, or even a call from their friends was enough for Dick.But Jason hasn't been around for a while, even Roy didn't know where he is, or Alfred. Dick got worried, so he gotta find him.totally self-indulgent, drama free, totally meant for fluff fic. I just have so much love for my boi Jason, please someone recommend me some fluff jaydick fic, or jaytim, or jayroy, or anyone with that boi at all :"





	A Phone Call A Month Keeps Dick Grayson Away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hear my plea and here it is, a totally bland fluff with no ups and downs, just straight up cuddles and a few relationship talks between the two.

Being a big brother that he is, Dick tends to worry when he didn’t see anyone in the family for more than a month. He doesn’t need to particularly see them, just a call, or even a call from their friends was enough for Dick. Something a little like,

 

“Hey, Kon! How’s Tim?”

 

“He’s doing as good as a sleep-deprived coffee addict could be…” and Kon would have a weak and worried smile across his face.

 

He meets Damian often, so he worries less, doesn’t mean he doesn’t worry at all though. He meets Steph and Barbara just as often for coffee hangouts. He doesn’t meet Duke and Luke as often, but enough to know they’re alive on a daily basis. Cass would drop in to deliver some dinner that Alfred made, and they would eat together while they chat. He rarely sees Tim, but they do video calls a lot to catch up.

 

Everything is fine and dandy but Jason. He rarely ever hear from Jason. Dick could count on one hand the times he reaches out for him. Dick only hear about Jason from Roy nowadays, and even him barely sees Jason as well. He only knows one person that meets Jason daily, and that’s Alfred.

 

It’s been around 2 months since he ever hears about Jason and it made him antsy, so he asked Alfred if they’re still meeting.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I haven’t meet Master Jason just as much as you do.”

 

“But you got his number, right?”

 

Alfred shook his head, “He always changes his number every few months, and I haven’t got a new one, nor did he reach out for me for our weekly dinner.”

 

Weekly? That’s awful often… Dick wanted to say he was jealous but that just doesn’t feel right. He should’ve been happy that Jason is still in contact with the family, _what’s wrong with me though?_

 

Dick push that thought for another time. He contacted Roy, hoping he would see him.

 

“Now that I think about it, no I haven’t.” Roy said over the phone, “I’ve been on rehab the past few months.”

 

Dick’s eyes lit up when he hears that, “Roy that’s good! I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks man, by the way, I only got a letter from Jason, and the address is from Bludhaven, so he’s probably near you?”

 

“Hmmm, it’s more likely to be a fake address… I didn’t see him in Blud at all.”

 

“Good luck dude, don’t think Jason actually wanted to see any of you right now.”

 

Dick blinks, “Huh, why? What happened?”

 

There’s an uncomfortable pause on the other end, “I uh….. umm…. I don’t think it’s my story to tell, Batman doesn’t tell you?”

 

Of course Batman didn’t tell him anything. Of fucking course. He loves Bruce but dammit he could be such a prick sometimes.

 

He thanked Roy for his time, and opted to go to Alfred about what the hell he’s talking about.

 

“Ah, perhaps that’s why he’s ignoring me as well.” Alfred mused after Dick asked him.

 

Alfred then told him what happened a few months ago. Jason was in Gotham with Artemis and Bizarro, then Jason killing Penguin despite making a deal that he won’t kill as long as he’s in Batman’s town. Then the two of them fight, taking the bat symbol from his chest. Dick was just as unhappy when Jason killed again, but ripping the bat symbol? Really? That’s a tad bit too dramatic to kick someone out isn’t it?

 

And why on fucking earth would Bruce do that?

 

“Do you know why Jason killed Penguin?”

 

“I don’t know Master Dick, I was hoping he would tell me in our dinner meeting, but it seems that it never came.”

 

Typical of Bruce, Jason’s ‘betrayal’ completely blind him. He bet that Bruce knew the reason now and felt it’s too late to apologize or doesn’t want to apologize because whatever the reason doesn’t justify Jason’s action.

 

Dick is not Bruce in any form and act, and he refuses to be. Asking Bruce would be easier, but he wanted to hear from Jason himself.

 

 

\---

 

 

Finding Jason is always harder than Dick wanted it to. Bruce’s paranoia has definitely got to Jason. Dick was trying to find the Red Hood, leather Jacked and black body armor underneath, gun-slinging vigilante as he grapples around.

 

Dick wouldn’t have imagined that he found Jason in one of the rooftops on the edge of Bludhaven, wearing a sleeveless red hoody and a black shirt underneath with a different symbol on his chest. That, and there’s no gun in sight, only a crowbar and a blade on his back. A crowbar? Really? If it’s a way for Jason to accept and cope with it then fine, but really?

 

His mask is different as well, the trademark looks now chalked with a pair of goggles and a mask covering the entire bottom half of his face. His hair is cut short, from what he hears, Red Hood now got a buzzcut, but it seems it’s a little longer than that, he also dyes the white streak of his hair black.

 

Dick would bet that Jason would’ve run if it weren’t for the bullet in his thigh.

 

There’s a lot of things Dick wanted to say when he landed beside him, but Jason beat him to it.

 

“Should’ve known I’ll bump into you pretty bird.”

 

Wave of relief wash over his spine, Jason is not mad at him.

 

Dick kneels beside him and wraps his arms around Jason’s shoulder.

 

“You asshole, where have you been! Why haven’t you called me? Or Alfred?”

 

“Busy, and I assume I’m not welcome anymore.”

 

“No way, Alfred has been looking for you! You said you haven’t taken him to dinner these past few months.”

 

“I thought…” Jason doesn’t have to finish that sentence for Dick to know what he’s talking about.

 

“Do you want to go to my place? I’ll stitch you up.”

 

“Won’t your batdaddy---”

 

“SSSSSSSSHHHHH I don’t want to hear his name now, you know he doesn’t speak for me, now cmon.” Dick sling Jason’s arm around his shoulder and pick him up, he stumbles as soon as part of Jason’s weight is on him.

 

“Damn Jason, are you carrying rocks on you?”

 

“No, it’s just my muscles.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes.

 

 

\----

 

 

Jason barely spoke the whole bike ride to Dick’s safe house. There were no words spoken as Jason perched his bloody self on Dick’s couch. The only voice out of his mouth was his grunts when Dick applies alcohol on his wound and stitch him after taking out the bullet.

 

Dick was trying to come up with a topic to start a conversation, but the silence is just as comfortable as it is. Occasionally, Dick would look up to Jason to see his face only me meet his harden eyes were already on him, and then Jason would look away, the same time Dick focused back on his wound.

 

“I heard you’ve been looking for me.” Jason surprisingly started.

 

“Of course I do, I barely hear from you this few months.”

 

“You never had a problem not hearing from me before.”

 

“Not from you, I talked to Roy regularly, he’s the one that reports to me that you’re still alive, even he didn’t know where you’ve been.”

 

Jason looked surprised, but not that much, “Still a sap aren’t you?”

 

“Only one of my charming personality.”

 

Even more surprisingly Jason didn’t snap back on that, he seems to take Dick’s help pretty acceptingly.

 

“I didn’t think you would’ve tried finding me.” Jason started again, chattier isn’t he? But Dick loves every bit of this change.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“I’m guessing your dear bat didn’t tell you.”

 

“Nope, he didn’t, and I have to find it out from Alfred… we’re talking about Penguin, right?”

 

Jason nods, doesn’t seem to regret his action.

 

“Now I don’t justify what you did, but it’ll be nice to know why, I know you wouldn’t kill mindlessly.”

 

“I’m touched, you understand the obvious.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes, “Please just tell me.”

 

“A little weird that Batman didn’t figure it out yet.”

 

“Oh I bet he already did, but I’m mad at him so I want to hear it from you.”

 

“My dad was one of Penguin’s henchmen, he blackmailed his henchmen that made them jailed, including my dad. All this time I thought I was really his own fault that he got into jail, and I believed he died in jail, until I receive his letters from years ago. He never died, he was transferred to be experimented on. After I knew all that, I put a bullet on Penguin’s head, the end.”

 

Dick felt himself froze for a few seconds before finishing the stitch. Jason’s father is still alive… still doesn’t justify the killing, but at least Dick could understand how much in rage Jason was.

 

“Did you find him?” Dick asked instead.

 

“I did, along with my grandma, not a tearful reunion, he barely knows me, and I kinda hate my grandma now.”

 

Jason was trying to hide it, but Dick knew disappointment when he sees it.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Dick said when he can’t think of any other comforting words, what would comfort Jason that was literally disowned by his adoptive family, and the meeting with his biological family didn’t go well.

 

“Do you want dinner?”

“I should go.”

 

They said at the same time when Dick finished up stitching.

 

“ _Could_ you go?” Dick asked.

 

“I’m not staying here for a few days if that’s what you’re offering.”

 

“At least until tomorrow.”

 

Jason seems to be deep in thought, before finally flashing his smirk, “Don’t tell me you have an ulterior motive.”

 

Dick furrowed his eyebrows together, before widening his eyes, he didn’t know that Jason would still be interested. He playfully smirks as he leaned forward to Jason.

 

“I didn’t, but thanks for the idea.”

 

Dick slung his leg across of Jason lap and straddle him, but careful not to sit down so he won’t disrupt his stitch. He looked down at Jason’s piercing blue-green eyes and finding it different, not as hateful as it used to be. Dick takes his hand and combs Jason’s hair, pressing his fingers through his scalps.

 

“I love this new haircut.”

 

Jason hums, “Then show how much you appreciate it.”

 

And Dick did, he bend down to kiss the top of Jason’s head, trailing his kisses down to his temple, his cheek then on his lips. Dick tends to get stuck there, giving Jason a few kisses on the lips while Jason appreciatively takes it and giving it back in lingering lip bites.

 

“Does this mean I get to make you stay till morning?” Dick has his hand on Jason’s face, cupping them gently.

 

“If you still want me here…”

 

“I looked for you Jason, you’re more than welcome in my house. The question is, do _you_ want it?”

 

Jason was speechless, his lips were parted but nothing came out.

 

“You’re avoiding me, I feel silly for getting jealous at Alfred, but I did, why are you avoiding meeee.” Dick squeezed Jason’s face into a blobby mush and his lips puckered up like a fish. For once, Jason looks so cute.

 

“Wha-h ih wou want mmme to do?” Jason tried to say ‘what do you want me to do’ with his puckered lips and smushed face.

 

Happy that Jason is going along with Dick’s wishes, he let his face go, “At least call me once a month, that’s the least! But I’m not mad if we have nights like this.”

 

“Let’s say that I agree,” _yes!_ “What are these nights supposed to be?”

 

“Just spending the day together, doing anything we wanted?” Dick said languidly, still on top of Jason, but face growing closer.

 

Jason hums on top of Dick’s lips, “I don’t think my leg could let me do what we usually do Dickie.”

 

“Another time for that then, for tonight, I have a better idea.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

The better idea turns out to be them cuddling on the sofa with Game of Thrones on, complete with pizzas and tea (Jason’s request). Dick had Jason’s head on his chest while his free hand in massaging Jason’s head in soft little moves. Jason seems relaxed now, completely going along with Dick. Jason is a little heavy, but at least Dick wouldn’t need a blanket.

 

“You’re right, this is a better idea.” Jason said under his breath, but Dick catches that just fine.

 

“I never would’ve thought you think this is better than sex.” Dick said amusedly.

 

“Maybe not every time.” Jason corrected himself, “If this is a privilege I get for being one of the former Robins, then maybe I don’t regret it that much.”

 

“Which privilege? This one or the sex one?” and depending on the answer, Jason would get a kick on his wound or a sigh.

 

“I know you don’t ‘sleep around’, what do you take me for?” Jason grumbled, and honestly, it flatters Dick to hear that from Jason, “It’s these nights, glad that even _I_ get to have a share of your attention.”

 

And that was just too sweet. Dick just couldn’t believe Jason just openly admits he likes attention. Maybe a few years with his friends finally softens him up. Dick owed his friends a lot then, he’ll make sure to give them a hug as well.

 

“You get a little bit more than just my attention Jay, in case you forget.” Dick smiled at himself, wrapping both of his arms around Jason’s shoulder.

 

Jason was on pause, and from the tension that Dick felt, it means it’s not good, “Even though you knew what I did?”

 

Oh yeah, that huh? “We have some difference in morals, but you didn’t do it out of bloodlust. Still want you no matter what.”

 

“You’re such a hard head.” Jason said, and Dick could feel him smile against his skin through his shirt.

 

“Only towards the things I really want.” And he tightens his grip around Jason, and the man on top of him sighed in relief.

 

“I can’t promise you anything Dickie… as much as I love this.” Jason sounds dejected.

 

“Do you feel promised to me? Just so you know, you don’t have to.” Dick kissed the top of Jason’s head, “As long as you still return to me, I’m happy enough as it is.”

 

Jason looks up, looking confused, “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m just saying, I know we don’t meet every day, and god knows I need help filling you up with love.” Dick taps the tip of Jason’s nose while giggled at his gaping and confused face.

 

“You would do that for me?”

 

“Pssh, don’t get your head in a bunch, it’s not like I’m doing it for you, it’s just wasn’t a problem for me, I just love you that much Jason.”

 

“I get it… I think I do… dammit Dick why are you so…”

 

“Kind? Handsome? Sexy? Understanding? Smart?”

 

“In love with me.”

 

“Oh.” Well, that changes everything, “Of course I do, and I’ll have you however I could have you, I’ve decided that for a long time ago.”

 

“You… I…” Jason seems to struggle, opening and closing his lips again, Dick knew what he’s about to say.

 

“You don’t have to say it you know?”

 

“No, you deserve that much Dickie, and I’m just being a coward for—”

 

“Now now, you don’t have to say it, because I already know.” Dick caressed Jason’s face, trailing his sharp jaw in soft touches, “We’ll take this one step at the time, and I’ll be here all the way.”

 

Jason nods, his head back on Dick’s chest.

 

And Jason said something that Dick has been waiting for, “I’ll come back.”

 

And it was all that Dick ever wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *in simply nailogical aesthetic* whaddaya thiiiink? WhAdDAyYyYAaA TtThIiiiinNkK?
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
